Forum:Ceadeus Guide by KrayzeeGuy (Bowgun)
Guide Made By: KrayzeeGuy Guide for: Ceadeus Game: Monster Hunter Tri Rank: Offline Village Weapon Type: Bowgun Armor: Lagiacrus Set w/Sniper Gems w/Precision Talisman: Normal S Boost (NormalS Up +10), Elemental Atk Up (Elemental +10), Olympic Swimmer (Swimming +10), Status Atk Down (Status -10), Steadiness +2 (Precision +15) Guide: Introduction To start off, the Ceadeus is the only Offline-Only monster in the third generation to this date, personally I think it'd be fun to bash this guy with friends, but it's a glorious fight nonetheless. However, as I learned the hard way and many others probably did, there are strict guidelines with how you should fight this monster. These guidelines make bowgunners have a more difficult time dealing with the Ceadeus, and as such, I will be writing a foolproof and Ceadeus-bashing guide on how to 99.9% assure you a quality kill or repel. Both storyline quest, and post-storyline. Legal Stuff All work that isn't mine is credited to those who it belongs to, all other works in this guide are by my hand and are copyright to my use and pleasure. Those who wish to use this guide must contact me and receive approval beforehand, I will however, edit on request if the request isn't absurd. Getting Started (Equipment) --Armor-- The reason this guide circles around Lagiacrus armor is because of how it is made for this fight. Without the gems and talisman, it already gives you both Elemental Atk Up (a must since elemental damage is the way to go with this guy) and Olympic Swimmer (Good for preventing you from being left in the brine behind it). Not only that, but this armor gives you a nice Water Resistance amount, and has a good base defense if you are a bit cheap with the armor spheres. This isn't to say that other armor sets are useless, but it's great if you aren't good at getting out of the way of his attacks in time (which your bowgun recommendation will also help with), and for your first attempts at the Ceadeus. If you feel risky though, you could equip a set that automatically gives you an attack boost. --Bowgun Parts-- Bowgun parts are where a bit more debate will arise, but I can assure you two parts that will grant you many abilities, and even life-saving tactics. Before I do so though, I'd like to point out a table courtesy of the Monster Hunter Wiki group. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} With this table, you can see that losing Status damage really has no effect on the fight. You can also see how susceptible the Ceadeus is to elemental damage, which is a fairly decent chunk. From these tables alone, we can write up a simple list of what we want in a bowgun: 1) Dragon S 2) Thunder S 3) (Optional) Fire S (You'll understand why it's optional, but what the perks are if you have Fire S in your inventory later on) Short list though, so let's think, some Bowguns come with shields, and with the fact that bowgun range is cut about in half underwater, you may have to pull some close calls with such a large behemoth, so let's add a shield. 4) Shield attachment Goodness, if this were 2nd Gen though, I doubt any bowgun existent would fit all these categories without being outrageously difficult. But that's where the advantage of Bowgun Parts come in for 3rd Gen! One bowgun part alone takes out Shield, Dragon S, and Fire S, and that is the Rathling Gun Barrel. This part I suggest the most out of all the parts you could leave out of my suggestions. For the other recommended part, to fill in the Thunder S gap, that is the Thundacrus Stock, not too difficult to attain, and it doesn't leave your bowgun helpless with lack of ammo. Finally, for the Frame, you can be creative, mostly go for damage to ensure you're actually hurting it when you unload, I used Poison Stinger Lvl 3, the damage is great on it, and it doesn't make the weight go to Heavy, or have a fold. So for the finalized form: Pretty simple, but then packing your bags to take on the big guy isn't as simple unfortunately. --Items-- Below is a table of items which you will want for your journey, farther below is a list of reasons why you would want each item. Potion- Basic stuff, use it for heals, blah Mega Potion- See above Max Potion- In case you have taken one hit too many, or your HP isn't maxed Ancient Potion- If you really chose a bad food combination or get stat-reset from a faint. Energy Drink- Because rations won't last you all the way down there and Well-Done Steaks cannot be eaten underwater All S in general- Because you need ammo. 10 Bone Husk L + 10 Dragonfell Berries- The extra Dragon S really help Small Barrel Bomb- To ignite the Supply Large Barrel Bombs they give you, don't risk trying to shoot them as it wastes too much time and the Ceadeus is decently mobile. Demondrug- You will need that kick, because every shot will need to count a lot more than usual Most of the stuff in the optional box will make your attempts against the Ceadeus much easier, but you can still successfully repel the Ceadeus with just the required materials, so long as you are agonizingly perfect with your execution. It's also not that hard getting UW Ballista Ammo pre-quest, just make Argosy go to the Wyverian Hub, and he will trade it to you for a decent sum of trade meter. --Cha-Cha-- This little guy is required to go with you in the storyline quest, and as a personal suggestion, he should stay with you even if you don't want him to go. You may equip him as you like, but for those curious, I had him equipped with this: *Ancient Mask (Mastery 4, so you may want to train him on Resource Runs for a while) *Waka-Waka Dance *Boom-Boom Dance *Defense Boost *Guard Boost *Speedy Recovery You'll mostly want him for oxygen refill, but with the Waka-Boom combination dances, he can heal you a tad, increase your defense for a good while (Which is why Armorskin is optional in my list), or even increase your blight resistances. Now that your bags are packed, weapon is ready, Cha-Cha instructed, and armor is equipped, it is time to dive into the abyss. Ceadeus Behavior 101 You should notice this immediately when you first dive in, but the Ceadeus travels very slowly, but just fast enough to keep himself at a speed that will annoy any bowgunner since you'll most likely barely have time to unload one clip at a time before moving again. Occasionally, unknown if this is caused from being in close proximity or from a certain damage amount has been reached, the Ceadeus will shake its head, its horns being your bane on a majority of its hits. The Ceadeus also will direct an attack at you after a certain amount of damage has been reached, it has been reported that the Ceadeus will direct one of the following attacks at you: *A tail swipe similar to that of a Lagiacrus *A biting attack similar to that of a Lagiacrus *Hydro Pump Water Jet *A body slam similar to that of a Lagiacrus (without electricity of course) Once the Ceadeus has reached the end of Area 1, it will use a Water Jet to break the rock wall, moving onto Area 2 In Area 2, it is more of the same until the Ceadeus launches itself through the old ruin bridges, causing debris to fall, the debris will not hurt you, only obstruct player vision. Use this time to quickly get away from the hall it was originally at, as it will direct a Water Jet in that area. From then on it will do a few attacks directed at you or Cha-Cha, and then head towards Area 3, where it will body slam a rock barricade twice before breaking it and moving on. If you have not broken the beard by then, you will have failed the quest. If you broke the beard any time before all this happens in Area 2, the Ceadeus may skip some steps except for the rock barricade part. In Area 3, the final battle will occur, where the Ceadeus will directly attack and target you or Cha-Cha. How to Serve a Ceadeus a Fine Meal of Awesome Here's an easy list of steps to follow that will ensure your Ceadeus leaves with a smile after being served a pure meal of pain. #Unload all your Dragon S on the beard of the Ceadeus #Combine Bone Husk L and Dragonblight Berries to make more Dragon S #Unload remaining Dragon S into beard and dump Garbage if you need space #Unload Thunder S into beard until broken #Unload Pierce S into beard if it has not broken yet. #'If the beard has not broken by now, abandon quest to prevent S loss, Bone Husk L is rare!' #Let the Ceadeus flee into Area 3, unless you accomplished all of this in Area 1, which is highly unlikely, but if this happened, feel free to let loose other shots according to weakness via above tables. #Proceed to make sure to break the horn throughout into Area 3. #Look at the below table when in Area 3 to see your options on how to finish off the course of delicious Ceadeus killing. *Credit goes to the Monster Hunter Wiki team for the pictures* Final Notes After beating the Ceadeus for the first time storyline-wise, you can now fight it in the Urgent list at any time. This time it's for keeps! Repel it just like you did before, only after you repel it once in the non-storyline quest, go straight to Area 3 (Because he will immediately be at Area 3, and swimming there directly wastes a lot of time) through the shortcut on the right of the tent if you are facing it, just hug the edge of the area and you'll find it, it's parallel to the normal entrance, however, you cannot access it until the Ceadeus reaches Area 3. Good luck fellow Bowgunners, bowgunning isn't an art, but a very useful way to help your friends with Recovery S, Demon S, Armor S, unique attacks, and distal back-up. I applaud you for your specialization, and commend your willingness to play through the offline mode as such.